1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to elevated support structures, and more particularly to a support pole for raising and lowering an object between an elevated position and a lower position.
2. Description of Related Art
It is often desirable to support an object in an elevated position. For example, surveillance cameras, lights, signs, flags, banners, antennas and weather monitoring equipment are often supported a distance above the ground by mounting on a pole or mast. The added height can provide considerable advantage, including improved visibility, a better vantage point, improved signal reception, and avoidance of interference by lower structures and objects. However, maintenance, repair and installation of elevated equipment is often difficult and expensive, and may expose personnel to additional risk of injury due to the possibility of falls. Often, special equipment such as ladders, scaffolding or bucket trucks are required for access to elevated equipment.
Efforts have been made to facilitate service of elevated equipment at ground level by providing masts having equipment that can be raised and lowered. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,525 to Kelly, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,726 to Latimer disclose poles having cable lift mechanisms for raising and lowering equipment. Previously known poles facilitating the raising and lowering of equipment, however, have not proven fully satisfactory for a variety of reasons. For example, the lift mechanisms of such poles are often quite complex and include a substantial number of moving parts, rendering them expensive to produce and maintain. In addition, many such mechanisms incorporate external working parts such as pulleys and cables, which are exposed to damage from the elements, present a risk of injury to persons coming into contact with moving parts, and detract considerably from the external aesthetic appeal of the overall device. Also, the lift mechanisms of many such poles require specialized tools and equipment to operate and service, and often require a dedicated power source to drive the lift mechanism, adding further to the expense and complexity of the device.
Accordingly, it has been found that a need exists for an improved pole having a lifting mount for raising and lowering equipment between an elevated position and a lower position. It is to the provision of a pole and lifting device meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.
The present invention provides an improved pole for supporting equipment such as surveillance cameras, lights, flags, signs, antennas and weather monitoring equipment in an elevated position a distance above the ground or some other base surface. The pole includes a lifting mechanism for raising and lowering the equipment between the elevated position and a lower position. In preferred embodiments described in greater detail herein, the pole of the present invention provides a relatively economical and aesthetically appealing device that is readily operable and easily serviced.
In one aspect, the present invention is a support pole for supporting an object in an elevated position. The support pole preferably includes an elongate pole having a top and a bottom, and a channel extending at least partly between the top and the bottom. The support pole preferably also includes a threaded rod rotationally mounted within the channel, the rod comprising a detachable coupling for engaging a drive tool. The support pole preferably also includes a carriage in engagement with the threaded rod, whereby rotation of the rod imparts translational movement upon the carriage through the channel.
In another aspect, the present invention is a support pole for raising and lowering a supported object between a lower position and an elevated position. The support pole preferably includes an elongate pole having a top and a bottom, and a channel extending at least partly between the top and the bottom. The support pole preferably also includes a carriage translationally mounted within the channel. The support pole preferably also includes a drive mechanism for imparting translational movement of the carriage along the channel, wherein the drive mechanism is substantially housed within the elongate pole.
In another aspect, the present invention is a support pole for raising and lowering a supported object between a lower position and an elevated position. The support pole preferably includes an elongate pole having a top, a bottom, and a channel extending at least partly between the top and the bottom. The support pole preferably also includes a threaded rod rotationally mounted within the channel, the rod comprising a detachable coupling for engaging a drive tool. The support pole preferably also includes a carriage in engagement with the threaded rod, whereby rotation of the rod imparts translational movement upon the carriage through the channel, the carriage comprising a mounting bracket for attachment of the supported object. The support pole preferably also includes a cable having a first end for connection to the supported object, and a second end comprising a detachable coupling. The support pole preferably also includes a pulley carrying the cable, and a return spring connected to the second end of the cable.
These and other objects, features and advantages of preferred forms of the present invention are described in greater detail herein with reference to preferred and example embodiments.